


Au Winchesters VS Flannel Winchesters

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Sam and Dean, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Sex Video, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: AuSam and auDean devise a ridiculous plan to try and force flannel Sam and Dean to pull their heads out of their asses. Cause yeah, they noticed the tension. They tried to help but those two other versions of themselves were too busy making moon eyes at the other behind their back to see the looks they were getting in return.“Mmmm maybe they’ll finally understand. Open up Sam.” auDean grunts as he grabs Sam by the man-bun and forces his cock between his lips, while Sam tries to hold the camera steady.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Au Winchesters VS Flannel Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thep0rnfairy (Jesibella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesibella/gifts), [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



> for Em, who inspired this with one freaking message this morning, then encouraged me till all 1000 words of this were done in 20 minutes.  
> For Jes, who is having a shitty day and I woud do anything to make it better.

“Hey, Dean! We, I mean, they, uh, the fancy-alternate universe us sent us a video from Brazil.” Sam yells from his bedroom. He picks up his laptop when Dean doesn’t come in or reply and goes in search of his brother. Dean’s in his bedroom, headphones on, but takes them off when Sam settles on the bed next to him.

“The other Sam and Dean sent us a video from

Brazil.”

Sam clicks play. The video seems like a normal hello video with only a small amount of bragging, at first. Dean gives them a short tour of their fancy water-front apartment then heads towards the sliding glass doors to the balcony overlooking the ocean. Soon, however, they realize that auSam is naked and hard, waiting on the private balcony.

“Open up Sammy.” auDean says and they watch as Dean feeds Sam his cock. They’re silent at first, but neither of them makes a move to turn off or stop the video.

Dean shifts on the bed, Point of View porn has always been his favorite and this is blowing his damn mind. The other Sam has a mouth made for sin just like his little brother, who doesn’t seem as disgusted from the video as Dean was worried about

Sam subtly shifts the laptop so that Dean can’t see how hard he is. It’s like watching one of his fantasies come to life. He can hear, through the shitty laptop speakers, the wet sound of auDean fucking auSam’s throat and it’s making him so hard.

Sam glances over at Dean and can’t help but notice his clearly noticeable hardon in his jeans. He wants to reach over and unbutton those jeans. He wants to see if his big brother's dick is identical to the one in the video. Saliva pools in his mouth, but he does nothing. He waits.

Dean is hyper focused on the video for two reasons, to keep his hands out of his pants and away from his brother. So he notices immediately when the video changes. It’s a brightly lit room, with a giant bed and pair of writhing bodies

AuSam is face-down, ass up on the bed. His back curved better than most porn stars. His face is turned towards the camera and he is clearly enjoying himself. AuDean is above/behind him, fucking him hard enough that the entire, giant bed is moving.

Suddenly, auDean stops and reaches down to pull Sam to his hands and knees. Now they can see AuSam’s cock, so pink, so hard, bouncing under him with each of auDean’s forceful thrusts.

It’s the final straw for Dean. He reaches over and curls his sweaty-from-being-clenched hand around the back of Sam’s neck and pulls him close. Just before their lips touch, Dean mumbles, “please don’t hate me for this”

Sam’s laptop gets none too gently tossed to the bedside table, precariously perched on top of Dean’s headphones as Sam throws himself into the kiss.

Clothes come off piece by piece, accompanied to the sounds of their au-selves fucking, video still playing on the laptop. But by the time they’re naked, the screen is black and the speakers are silent

They’re face to face, Sam on his back and Dean on top of him. Both of them are pink in the face and panting, both with swollen pink lips. Impossibly, as they stare at each other, Sam notices that Dean is turning more pink

“Dean what-“

“So, a lot of it is intuitive but I’ve never really. You’re the only guy I ever wanted, you know, so I don’t really know how to make this good for you.” Dean is full on blushing but his hips are still rocking their cocks together.

“Oh” Sam replies, at a loss for anything else to say.

Sam rocks his hips alternating with Dean’s gentle motions, the space between them getting wetter and wetter.

Sam slips his hand between them and holds their cocks together. He leans up so that when he speaks, his lips brush against deans in the parody of a kiss.

“C’mon big brother, show me what you got.” He challenges before licking into Dean’s mouth.

Deans thrusts become almost brutal, the bed is shaking beneath them and the headboard is slamming against the wall. 

“Next time-“ Dean pants into Sam’s mouth, “next time I wanna get inside you little brother. I bet you’re so hot inside. So tight. Are you gonna fit me like a glove? Let me inside like you were made for me?” Dean never really had a dirty mouth before, so he’s shocked at himself, but he can't seem to stop talking and he’s so close his toes are curling

“You gonna come with me? Mess us up. Come all over ourselves little brother. C’mon, lemme see it.” Dean breathes, leaning down to lick into Sam’s mouth as he feels his balls tighten and he starts to come, the place their bellies are pressed together getting wetter and hot with it.

Sam feels Dean come, feels the pulsing throb of Dean’s cock in his hand and against his own dick and it’s enough for him. His head goes back, his mouth drops open and he comes. He comes hard enough that the last pulse hurts a little and it takes time for his muscles to relax out of orgasm. When he blinks his eyes open, Dean is there, post orgasm flushed and smiling.

“Dean! Our flannel selves have sent us a video!” AuSam calls from their balcony overlooking the ocean. Dean comes out and crouches next to him while Sam hits play.

It shows the two flannel winchesters in bed side-by-side, matching post-sex flush on their cheeks and come splattered on both their fit bellies.

“Sorry, we, uh, we aren’t up for sending video of more than this but...” Sam palms the back of his neck and looks across at his brother. 

Dean smiled at his brother then turned and grinned into the camera.

“Message received.” Dean kisses his brother, obscuring the view with his pale, scarred, freckled back, before he pulls away and looks back at the camera. 

“We will work on the other thing and get back to you about it. For now, though. I’m not sharing, not even with myself.” They watch Dean's arm come up and then the screen goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> the way I see this, is now it's a challenge between the two couples and if there is one thing that is certain about all Winchesters, tehy are stubborn AF. So the messages and videos become increasingly kinky over time.


End file.
